Solo con esto dices te amo
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: De las pocas veces que Lovino es sincero con Antonio, y no, no es estando borracho o seducido por los tomates que el español cosecha, es cuando él ibérico le da bien duro en el culo.
1. Caricias y besos

OneShot

Espero que lo disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo con esto dices te amo.

El ambiente es inundado por besos, suspiros, gemidos y palabras llenas de sentimientos sinceros. La atmosfera no podía ser más perfecta que esa. La luz nocturna entrando por las cortinas a medio cerrar siendo movidas con la suave brisa nocturna. Logrando tocar los cuerpos de los chicos dándoles un aspecto de cuentos de hadas. Ambos resplandeciendo a causa del sudor recorriendo la piel totalmente expuesta llena de innumerables besos y caricias.

Las ropas esparcidas por el suelo daban claro a entender la escena que es practicada en ese mismo instante. Una escena de completo amor.

Con un gruñido de excitación responde ante lo dicho por el español. Ningún otro sonido, que no fueran los del puro placer contenido, logra salir de sus labios, siendo fascinante ante los ojos verdes que le observan con deseo y pasión.

Separándose lo suficiente, abre más las piernas de su amante con ayuda de las propias, haciendo que este adquiriera un nuevo tono carmesí por todo el rostro. Romano intento cerrar las piernas a causa de la vergüenza, sin embargo, fue detenido antes de lograr su cometido. El sonrojo se extendió con más fervor por sus mejillas. No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, seguía sintiendo vergüenza.

Antonio lo miro directo a los ojos, acerco los labios a los contrarios y susurro unas cuantas palabras cariñosas, logrando destruir las defensas del italiano. Quien se relajo por completo. Mordió su labio inferior antes de fundirlos en un nuevo beso salvaje y demandante por parte de ambos. Lovino aferro el cuello de Antonio como si se le fuera la vida en ello, profundizando más la caricia e introduciendo la lengua, esta vez no se permitiría perder la batalla.

El hispano, sonriendo, pasa la mano por entre los cuerpos, estremeciendo al menor ante cada toque. Mueve en círculos la cadera con la contraria produciendo fricción en los miembros excitados. Ambos amantes pierden la batalla por dominar al otro soltando un alto gemido.

Antonio desciende desde la barbilla hasta el abdomen del chico con húmedos besos. Una de sus manos se dedicaban en acariciar los muslos internos de Lovino con maestría.

El italiano, dejando el orgullo atrás hace ya mucho, no podía evitar en soltar los gemidos que intentaba contener. El pecho le subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, cada parte que el español le toco ardía con intensidad. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, estando por salírsele en cualquier momento. Grito alto al sentir la traviesa lengua hispana lamer su falo. ¿Cuando se metió ahí? 

Estar haciendo tales cosas en el colegio los excitaba de sobre manera. El hecho de ser descubiertos en tal acto de placer y amor, hacia la situación más emocionante.

-La voy a meter.

Con cuidado fue metiendo el miembro antes que cualquier palabra coherente saliera de los labios italianos. Una gran: Áahhhhh, se escucho por todo el salón.

-Shhh, tranquilo Lovi.

Cubriéndose la boca con las manos, miro al español con un brillo en los ojos. Antonio comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, sintiendo el estrecho agujero a cada envestida.

-M- más rápi… ahh… rápido mmm.

Enrollando las piernas de su novio en sus caderas y tomándolo por las caderas aumento el movimiento. Saliendo y entrando como una bestia. Los gemidos de Romano se hacían cada ves más altos, teniendo que callarlos con incontables besos.

-Antonio… - este interrumpió las caricias en los pezones del chico, prestándole toda su atención. – Te amo…

Romano escondió el rostro en el hueco del cuello hispano. Lo abrazo con fuerza, pegando aún más sus cuerpos. Las embestidas bajaron de intensidad.

-Solo con esto dices te amo.

Lo saco de su escondite, robándole un beso antes de terminar en su interior.

Fin


	2. Confesión

Capítulo dos: Confesión

Era primera hora de la mañana, pocos estudiantes paseaban por los pasillos esperando, sin ganas, el comienzo de clases. Dejo sus cosas en el aula y salió disparado a la azotea, confirmando el reloj a cada paso que daba. Iba retrasado por unos minutos. Casi resbala en los últimos escalones, apoyándose en el pasa manos. Abrió la puerta y una brisa mañanera le azoto el rostro, desordenando los cabellos castaños. Soltó unas palabrotas en italiano antes de ver la figura de Antonio esperándole recostado en la maya.

Antonio, que llego media hora antes, le miro al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus sensuales labios al ver como el menor caminaba así él con la cabeza gacha.

-Hola Lovi. - saludo. - Tu carta sonaba importante, ¿qué pasa? ¿alguien te esta molestando y quieres que el jefe se encargue por ti?

-¡Na… nada de eso bastardo! Es que yo… - levanto el rostro, bajándolo segundos después al no poder con aquella mirada verde tan intensa. - yo… quería decirte que… - suspiro, recordando las veces que practico frente al espejo.

-¿Lovi? Me estas preocupando. ¿Lovino? - la sonrisa desapareció al instante.

Frunció el cejo. ¿Es que Antonio no le dejaría hablar?

-Mira bastardo, estoy intentado decir algo importante y no me estas dejando. - dijo levantando el rostro con decisión. Con esfuerzo le miro directo a los ojos, sorprendiendo al hispano. - Cierra la maldita boca por unos minutos a ver si lo que voy a decir te entra en la cabeza. Te cite en esta puta azotea para que sepas que desgraciadamente me enamore de ti, ¿lo comprendes? estoy jodida y perdidamente enamorado de tu estúpida y lenta persona. Y quita esa cara de retrasado mental que no e dicho nada fuera de este maldito mundo, ¿capire? Te amo Antonio.

Antonio abrió los ojos ante aquellas nada romántica confesión por parte de su Lovi, quien con el rostro encendido intentaba no bajar la mirada o salir corriendo sin antes obtener una respuesta. Soltó una carcajada de felicidad ante la mirada atónita del contrario.

-También te amo Lovi-love. - susurro con atrevimiento en el oído del menor, logrando que se estremeciera y el leve enojo que deseaba apoderarse de su cuerpo desapareció.

Con manos temblorosas rodeo el cuerpo del más alto, escondiendo el rostro rojo. Había logrado confesarse y ser correspondido de la manera más extraña.

**Estaré subiendo pequeñas historias de su progreso como pareja y antes de. La idea la tuvo **_Ijusalfheim, _**espero que te guste lo hice lo mejor que pude.**


End file.
